


Soothe Me

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: The crew learn that Vulcans get drunk on chocolate...





	Soothe Me

Kirk stroked one flushed, green ear. Spock swallowed against the unnerving pulse of his head that was so strangely in contrast to the downward, falling motion the rest pf his body was experiencing. It was like being sucked down into whatever he was lying on, like gravity was making him melt away from the touch, away from darkness itself…

Ow. The light. On seeing the visible part of his face screw up, whomever had turned it on proceeded to reverse the simple act.  
Bliss darkness again.

"Hey." Jim. That was Jim… So it was Jim. Jim… If there was anybody out there to thank, Spock thanked them. He could not, would not, allow anyone else to see him like this. Nor would he ever again accept a drink from McCoy… Even one the doctor swore was non-alcoholic but forewent to mention the beverage's cocoa-base. At least next time Spock would have the advantage of actually knowing what chocolate tasted like…

Kirk spoke in soft tones.

"Bones truly didn't know. Even if he did, he would not be so malicious as to pull a stunt like that. But I could still fire him, if you like", he added, almost in afterthought.

Spock allowed his lips to twitch, knowing the curious human expression 'die to see that' would apply to a good majority of the crew who knew Kirk and the ship's doctor. "I imagine that would not go down well with Doctor McCoy."

That made Kirk smile. "I quite agree with you, Mr Spock."

Spock went rigid when Kirk lay down alongside his own prone form after first covering Spock with a second blanket. Slowly, Spock settled back, reasoning that the single blanket he'd been lying under was a little too thin for the ship's current climate setting (standard human room temperature). He was further soothed by the steady relief that now came from the contact points of fingers Kirk now had placed to the Vulcan's forehead.

For once, Spock found greater peace sharing another's mindset as opposed to not doing so.


End file.
